Spring Time Sometime
by Tears-Of-Blood333
Summary: What happens when it's springtime, and Momiji acts like a regular rabbit sometimes. He meets a nice and pretty girl and goes crazy for her, kind of. And what happens when Kyo confesses his love to Tohru. Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"**Hey, Honda-San, get up," said Yuki gently shaking her to wake her up for school. "If you don't get up, you'll be late for school."**

"**Mmmmm… five more minutes please," said Tohru still half asleep.**

"**No. Get up now," said Yuki pushing her off the edge of the bed before walking out.**

"**Fine," said Tohru getting up and getting ready for school**

**She walked downstairs only to see Kyo and Yuki fighting as usual. She just rolled her eyes and started cooking breakfast.**

"**Good morning everyone," said Shigure cheerfully walking into the kitchen.**

"**Morning Shigure-San," said Tohru placing the food on the table.**

"**I see you made another lovely breakfast our captive princess," said Sigure smirking.**

"**Stop hitting on her you perverted dog," said Yuki harshly.**

"**Now Yuki-Kun, he wasn't hitting on me he was merely complimenting me. Thank you very much Shigure-San," said Tohru making everyone a bowl of meso soup. **

"**You're very welcome lady Tohru," said Shigure sitting down still smirking.**

"**If you weren't hitting on her then why do you have that stupid smirk on your face, hmm Shigure?" asked Kyo rather rudely.**

**Shigure stopped smirking and said, "What stupid smirk?"**

**Kyo just ignored Shigure's comment and went up to his room to finish**

**getting ready for school.**

"**He didn't even touch his food. He'll starve if he doesn't eat," said Tohru.**

"**Oh well. One less mouth to feed," said Yuki.**

"**Yuki-Kun!" said Tohru popping him on the top of the head.**

**20 minutes later**

"**Kyo-Kun, get down here or you'll be late for school!" yelled Tohru up the stairs.**

"**Ok, ok I'm coming," said Kyo descending down the stairs.**

"**_He's so hott with his school boy uniform on. Wait? What? Did I just think what I think I thunk?" _thought Tohru as she watched Kyo walk downstairs.**

"**Ok then, let's go," said Yuki when Kyo walked into the living room.**

"**Good bye. See ya'll later," said Shigure as they walked down the path from their house.**

"**Bye Shigure-San!" Tohru called back to him.**

**The rest of the way to school was how it always is. Kyo and Yuki never said a word to each other. They just smiled and walked to school.**

"**_It makes me so happy to see them this way. Why can't they be like this all the time?" _Tohru said laughing as Kyo ran into a sign and fell to the ground.**

"**Ow. What are you laughing about?" said Kyo getting off the ground onto his feet.**

"**Sorry Kyo-Kun. Couldn't help it," said Tohru trying not to laugh.**

"**Whatever," said Kyo quickening his pace.**

"**Oh. Don't be mad Kyo-Kun please. I hate it when you're mad at me," said Tohru trying to keep up with her friend.**

"**Sorry Tohru-San," said Kyo slowing down a little.**

"**Look Honda-San, your friend Hanajima is coming this way," said Yuki catching up with them.**

"**Hana-Chan," called Tohru to her very best friend.**

"**Hey Tohru-Chan," said Hana.**

"**Why are you not at school yet? You are usually always there by now," said Tohru.**

"**Oh, yeah. I felt like going slow today," said Hana.**

"**Oh, ok. Do you want to walk with us the rest of the way to school?" asked Tohru taking her friend by the arm.**

"**Sure," replied Hana taking her friend's arm as well. "Hey Yuki-Kun."**

"**Hi," said Yuki not looking at her.**

**A few minutes later they arrived at school in time to run into Haru and Momiji. **

"**Hey guys," said Tohru when she saw them.**

"**Tohru!" yelled Momiji as he ran up to her.**

"**Yuki, it's always nice to see you," said Haru rubbing his fingers down Yuki's soft face.**

"**Hello Haru," said Yuki pushing his hand away.**

"**Now Yuki, don't be all pushy like that," said Haru kissing the tip of his fingers and placing them on Yuki's lips.**

"**Back off you stupid cow," said Yuki walking away.**

"**Fine, be that way," said Haru stomping off.**

"**Well, I've got to go to class now Momiji-Kun. Bye," said Tohru walking to her class.**

"**Bye Tohru," Momiji said.**

"**I don't think Tohru-Kun ever introduced us," said Hana to Momiji.**

**Momiji looked up at her, and his jawed dropped in his mind.**

"**_Whoa! She is hott!" _thought Momiji staring.**

**Hana saw him staring and said, "I'm Hanajima, but my friends call me Hana-Chan. Nice to meet you."**

**She reached out her hand to shake his, and he took her hand and said, "I'm Momiji. Nice to meet you too."**

"**Well, I better get going or I'll be late for class. Bye Momiji, it was nice to meet you," said Hana walking off.**

"**B-B-Bye," Momiji managed to stutter out.**

"**Momiji! Come to class now!" yelled Haru out of their classroom door.**

"**Coming," said Momiji walking to class.**

"**What were you staring at?" asked Haru when Momiji sat down.**

"**Nothing," replied Momiji. **

"**Whatever," said Haru turning around in his seat just as the teacher walked in.**

**End of School Day**

"**_Why can't I get her out of my mind? I've been thinking about her all day long," _thought Momiji to himself.**

"**Are you listening to me?" asked Haru who was walking with him.**

"**What? Oh yeah sorry," replied Momiji.**

"**I don't even know why I even bother talking to you if you don't even pay attention to what I'm saying," said Haru.**

"**Sorry Haru. I was just thinking about something," said Momiji.**

"**What? That freaky Goth girl, Hana?" asked Haru.**

"**No! Maybe," said Momiji.**

"**Ha! You can't deny it now you already said maybe," said Haru.**

**Momiji blushed deeply and walked away from Haru. **

"**Where are you going?" asked Haru watching his friend walk away.**

"**I'm going to Shigure's house for a while. You can wait up if you want," said Momiji walking off.**

**At Shigure's House**

"**Shigure please? She has nowhere else to go," asked Tohru with pleading eyes.**

"**Fine, but nobody tells Akito about this, or he might try to do something," said Shigure.**

"**Thank you Shigure-San. Hana, he said you can stay," said Tohru happily.**

"**Thank you so much," said Hana hugging Shigure.**

"**Uh oh," said everybody.**

**All of the sudden, 'POOF' Shigure turned into a dog right in Hana's arms.**

**Hana's eyes got huge, and then she said, "Awwwww! Puppy!" **

**She hugged him tighter. Shigure just got a happy look on his face and laid his head on her shoulder. She let him go and a few minutes later, 'POOF'. Shigure turned back into a human, and he was standing in the middle of the living room naked.**

"**EEEEEEEK!" yelled the two girls burying their faces into the pillows on the couch.**

**Shigure got his clothes on and said, "My apologizes ladies."**

"**N-N-No problem," they stuttered.**

**Ten Minutes Later**

'**KNOCK KNOCK'**

"**I'll get it," said Tohru walking to the door. "Hello. Oh hi Momiji. Come in, come in. What are you here for?"**

"**I need to talk to you," replied Momiji.**

"**Ok. What about?" asked Tohru curiously.**

**Momiji noticed Hana sitting on the couch and said, "Can we talk up in your room?"**

"**Sure," replied Tohru. "I'll be right back guys. Momiji need to talk to me for a second."**

"**Ok," said everyone.**

**They walked up to Tohru's room and sat on her bed.**

"**Now, what is it you want to talk about?" asked Tohru.**

"**Well, let's just say, there's this girl I might have a crush on, and I can't get her out of my head, but I'm too shy to just walk up to her and say something. If you were in my situation, what would you do about it?" asked Momiji not telling her who the girl is.**

"**Well, I would probably just gather up all my courage and just walk up to them and just strike up a conversation," said Tohru. "Oh, and by the way. Who's the lucky girl?"**

"**You promise you won't tell her or anyone else?" asked Momiji.**

"**Promise," replied Tohru.**

"**It's Hana," said Momiji blushing lightly.**

**Tohru's eyes got wide, but she said, "Awwwww! You have a crush on Hana-Chan. How cute."**

**That made him blush even darker.**

"**I have an idea. I can ask Shigure is you can stay over for the night since we don't have school tomorrow, and then later maybe we can play truth or dare or something like that. Maybe you can get to know Hana a little better," said Tohru.**

"**Ok. But can we leave out the truth or dare part?" asked Momiji.**

"**Sure," replied Tohru.**

"**Thanks," said Momiji hugging Tohru, but he didn't poof. "Hey, I didn't poof. How come?"**

"**Because. See this ring on my finger? It makes it where I can hug ya'll and you won't change," said Tohru.**

"**Cool," said Momiji hugging her again.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Tohru walks downstairs and asks Shigure if Momiji could stay for the night.**

"**Please Shigure. I really want him to. Please?" begged Tohru giving her best puppy dog eyes.**

"**Fine, he can stay but on one condition," said Shigure.**

"**What?" she asked.**

"**He has to sleep in Hana's room because there's no room anywhere else," he replied.**

"**Sure, ok," said Tohru.**

"**Are you sure that's a good idea Shigure?" asked Yuki.**

"**Yes, it'll be just fine," replied Shigure.**

"**I'll go tell him," said Tohru.**

**She runs upstairs and goes in her room.**

"**Hey Momiji, he said you could stay on one condition," said Tohru.**

"**What's that?" asked Momiji.**

"**You have to sleep in Hana's room with her tonight," she replied.**

"**What?" he asked shocked at what she said.**

"**Shigure said you had to or you couldn't stay," she replied.**

"**Fine, but I hope nothing happens because it is spring you know," said Momiji.**

"**What's so special about spring?" she asked curiously.**

"**It means…" he whispered the rest in her ear.**

**Tohru's eyes got wide when he finished telling her, and she said, "You get h-h-horny in the spring?"**

"**Yeah, just like a real rabbit," he replied.**

"**Now we have a problem. I didn't think about that," said Tohru her eyes still wide in surprise.**

"**Yeah, I know," said Momiji.**

"**I'll be right back," said Tohru running out of the room and downstairs to the living room.**

**She got down there and whispered what Momiji told her in Shigure's ear.**

"**I know. That's exactly why I said that. I know he likes her, and I think it would be the best way for him to get over himself," replied Shigure.**

**Tohru smacked him in the head for saying that and said, "I don't see why you have to be so perverted all the time. Where is Hana anyway?"**

"**She went to bed already," replied Yuki.**

"**Oh. I have to go tell her that Momiji will be sleeping in there with her then," said Tohru walking back upstairs.**

**She walked into Hana's room and woke her up so she could tell her.**

"**Hana-Chan wake up. I need to tell you something," she said shaking her.**

"**Mmmmm… What?" said Hana turning over to face Tohru.**

"**Momiji will have to sleep in your room tonight because there is nowhere else for him to sleep," said Tohru.**

**If the lights had been on, Tohru would have been able to see Hana blush a deep, deep red.**

"**O-o-ok," she stuttered.**

"**Ok. Well, I'm going to go to my room and send Momiji in here so ya'll can go to bed," said Tohru walking to her room.**

"**_Why me? Why not Tohru? I think Shigure is up to something. I wonder what it is?" _thought Hana.**

**Her thoughts were interrupted by someone opening the door. She looked up to see Momiji standing in the doorway.**

"**Hi," he said shyly.**

"**Hi," she replied. **

**Momiji cautiously got into the bad with Hana up against the wall.**

"**Well, goodnight," said Hana.**

"**G-G-Goodnight," he stutters.**

**Ten O'clock at Night**

**Hana feels the bed moving in a weird way and it makes her wake up. She looks around and doesn't see anything, so she just lies back down and goes to sleep. Then she starts hearing Momiji make weird noises, and the bad is moving weirdly again. She opens her eyes and sees Momiji humping thin air, and she freaks out. **

"**Momiji, you're having a nasty dream please wake up," said Hana shaking him.**

**He woke up and said, "What?"**

"**You're have a naughty dream, and it's freaking me out because you're awfully close to me," she replied.**

"**S-S-Sorry bout that," said Momiji turning around where he's not facing her.**

"**Well, goodnight again," said Hana.**

**Momiji didn't answer so she just went to sleep.**

**An Hour Later**

"**Mmm… mmm… mmmmmmmmm… Hana!" said Momiji in his sleep.**

**Hana's eyes shot open, and she pushed Momiji off of the bed because of what he said.**

"**Ow! What was that for?" asked Momiji rubbing his head.**

"**Y-Y-You were having a-a-a n-n-naughty dream again, a-a-and you said my name," she stuttered out.**

"**Crap. I'm sorry. I don't know why I keep having these dreams. I'll try to stop if I can," said Momiji laying back down.**

"**Ok," said Hana turning around to where they are facing each other.**

**All of the sudden, Hana felt something poke the bottom of her stomach which woke her up. **

**She looked over at Momiji, who had his eyes wide open in shock, and said, "That's not what I think it is, is it?"**

**Momiji just nodded his head yes, and Hana slammed herself against the wall as far away from him as she could get.**

"**Ummm… Hana? Can I ask you something?" asked Momiji.**

"**Yeah. What is it?" asked Hana.**

"**I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend. I know we just met today and all, but I can't stop thinking about you," said Momiji.**

"**Ummmm…" she bit her bottom lip.**

"**If you don't want to, I will understand," said Momiji.**

"**How can I say no to you? You're so cute," said Hana scooting right up against him.**

"**So, does that mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend now?" asked Momiji lifting her head up to look into her eyes.**

"**Uh huh," she replied.**

"**Good," said Momiji hugging her to him careful not to hold her too close.**

"**Mmm," said Hana resting her head on his chest and letting him hold her.**

**For some reason, she felt so safe and warm in his arms, and she just couldn't pull away.**

**A few minutes later, Momiji started having one of those dreams again, but this time Hana and him are face to face right up against each other. So it looked really bad.**

**Hana woke up and said, "Momiji, you're having one of those dreams again."**

**He wouldn't wake up so she decided to lean up and kiss him gently on the lips. He woke with a start.**

"**What was that for?" he asked.**

"**You were having one of those dreams again, and you wouldn't wake up, so I did the first thing that popped into mind," she said smiling.**

"**Oh really?" he said.**

"**Yes really," she replied leaning up and kissing him passionately on the lips.**

**He gladly kissed back then he turned the kiss into a French kiss. She widened her eyes in surprise at first, but she eventually kissed back because she couldn't just pull away from him because he was such a good kisser.**

**They kissed like that for about three minutes, which is a pretty long time, until Hana pushed Momiji away and kissed him on the cheek.**

"**Goodnight," she said as she turned over to go to sleep.**

**Momiji's eyes were wide in surprise, but then he remembered that they had just met today, so he just forgot about it and went to sleep.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The next day Momiji woke up to Hana having her arms wrapped around him. He leaned up and kissed her gently on the forehead, trying not to wake her, but she woke up anyway.**

"**Morning," said Hana yawning and stretching.**

**When Hana stretched, she accidentally pressed her boobs up against his side.**

"**Sorry," she said relaxing.**

"**No problem," he replied kissing her on the cheek. "Well, I'm gonna go get a shower right quick. I'll be back in a few minutes if you want to wait for me."**

"**Ok," said Hana smiling.**

**He walked out, and Hana waited for the bathroom door to shut. When it shut, Hana ran out of the room and knocked on Tohru's door. No answer. She looked at her watch and noticed it was about ten o'clock.**

"**_She's probably making breakfast. I'll go check," _she thought as she quickly went downstairs into the kitchen.**

"**Toh…" she said but got cut off by Shigure grabbing her arm and turning her around.**

"**Can I talk to you for a sec in my office?" he asked.**

"**S-S-Sure," she stuttered scared of what he might do to her in his office.**

**They walked into the office, and Shigure looked instantly embarrassed about something.**

"**What is it Shigure?" she asked him.**

"**I was wondering, you're such a beautiful girl, and I was wondering if you would go out with me to dinner or something sometime?" he asked turning red.**

"**Oh. I'm sorry Shigure, I would if I could, but I can't," she said looking at the floor.**

"**Why not?" asked Shigure curiously.**

"**Because I already have a boyfriend, that's why," she replied.**

"**Oh, ok. Sorry I asked then," said Shigure getting a little depressed. "By the way, who's the lucky boy we're talking about?"**

**Just as Hana was about to answer, Momiji's voice came from the living room saying, "Have you seen Hana? I need to talk to her."**

**Hana blushes and looks down at the ground.**

**Shigure's eyes got huge and said, "Momiji? It's Momiji?"**

**Hana shook her head yes, and then Shigure said, "Why the hell would you want to go out with him? What does he have that I don't have?"**

**Hana started getting mad, and she said, "Well, for your information, he has a kind heart and doesn't go out with a girl just so he can have his way with her every night, and I would want to go out with him because… I LOVE HIM!"**

**Momiji heard her voice and walked into Shigure's office.**

"**Hana?" he said then he noticed her crying. "What did you do to her Shigure?"**

"**I did absolutely nothing," he replied.**

"**Don't lie to me Shigure. What did you do to her?" he asked getting his hand in a fist.**

"**I-did-no-thing," Shigure said to him as if he were stupid.**

**All of the sudden, Shigure's flying through the room after being punched by Momiji.**

**Hana looks at Momiji and runs to him. She hugs him but nothing happens.**

"**Why didn't I poof?" he wondered.**

"**You didn't poof because of like Tohru's ring, well, I have a bracelet, that's one of these," she held up her hand and showed her bracelets, "that does the same thing."**

"**Cool," said Momiji hugging her back. "But why did Shigure poof yesterday, but I didn't?"**

"**Because I didn't have my bracelets on yesterday," she replied.**

**While they were hugging, Shigure got up off the floor and charged at Momiji. All of the sudden, Hana did her wave thing and sent him flying backwards.**

"**Whoa," said Momiji.**

**Hana just smiled shyly and hugged him to her. **

**A few minutes later they walked into the living room.**

"**What was going on in there? We heard a lot of noise coming from in there," asked Tohru.**

"**Shigure was being a jerk, so we kicked his butt," replied Momiji.**

"**What is going on between you two? Ya'll aren't acting normal," asked Tohru curiously.**

"**You can't tell anyone, especially not Akito," said Momiji.**

"**Ok. What is it?" asked Tohru.**

**Momiji made sure they were the only ones in there then he said, "Me and her are, well, going out." **

"**Awwww! That's so sweet," said Tohru, "but didn't ya'll just meet yesterday?"**

"**Yeah, but I couldn't say no to him. He's so cute," said Hana hugging Momiji.**

"**Awwww! That's even sweeter," said Tohru smiling broadly.**

**Hana just blushed and hugged Momiji tighter. **

"**Ya'll make such a cute couple," said Tohru.**

"**Thanks," said Hana blushing slightly.**

"**You know, I love it when you blush," Momiji whispered in Hana's ear.**

**Hana stopped blushing and let go of Momiji.**

"**Oh! I've got to make lunch or Kyo will get mad," said Tohru hurrying to the kitchen.**

"**Hey, Momiji, you know what?" said Hana.**

"**What?" asked Momiji.**

"**I wouldn't mind kissing you again. You are a really good kisser after all," said Hana smiling slyly.**

"**Oh really?" said Momiji.**

**Hana leaned forward and kissed gently on the lips. Momiji pulled her closer to him and turned the kiss into a passionately intense kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gladly kissed back. **

**Eventually the kiss turned into a French kiss, and they kissed like that for a while falling onto the couch. **

**After a couple of minutes, Hana pulled away and walked into the kitchen because Tohru had just called everyone for lunch. **

"**_I wonder if she really thinks I'm a good kisser, or if she was just saying that to make me feel better?" _thought Momiji as he too joined everyone in the kitchen.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Everyone finished lunch and went into the living room to talk about what they were going to do for the rest of the day.**

"**I think Tohru and I are going shopping, and we might bring Momiji with us. Right Tohru?" said Hana.**

"**Yeah. It will be so much fun," agreed Tohru.**

"**Ok. You three go have fun while ya'll are still young," said Shigure hurrying them out the door. **

"**Bye everyone," said Tohru before Shigure shut the door.**

"**Why were you in such a hurry to get them out of here?" asked Yuki curiously.**

"**Because I have something to tell you boys," said Shigure sitting in his favorite chair.**

"**What is it?" asked Kyo rudely.**

"**Well, it seems that our young Momiji has found a girl to 'control' him through spring or whatever, and he even asked her to be his girlfriend," said Shigure smirking.**

"**Who is it?" asked Yuki questionably.**

"**I will tell you, but you can't tell anyone who could get word out to Akito, ok?" said Shigure seriously.**

"**Ok, but who is it?" asked Kyo anxiously.**

"**It's none other that our dear friend Hana," replied Shigure leaning back in his chair.**

"**Momiji is going out with freaky psychic Goth girl?" asked a shocked Yuki.**

"**Yes," Shigure simply replied.**

"**Oh my god," said Yuki leaning back in his chair.**

**In Town**

"**Where should we go first you guys?" asked Tohru as soon as they got to town.**

"**How about bathing suits? That would totally freak Momiji out if all of the sudden we walk out in front of him in little bikinis when we told him we were trying on clothes," Hana whispered in Tohru's ear.**

"**Ok. That sounds like fun," agreed Tohru.**

"**Hey, Momiji, we are going here to try on some clothes. Come with us and tell us how they look on us," said Hana.**

"**Ok," said Momiji.**

"**Ok, let's go," said Hana happily walking into the nearest clothing shop.**

**Hana and Tohru got as many bikinis as they could find that they liked and walked into the changing rooms.**

"**I wonder what his reaction will be?" said Hana.**

"**Probably be all shocked and maybe get a little turned on," said Tohru giggling.**

"**Yeah maybe," agreed Hana giggling as well.**

**Hana was the first to finish changing so she walk out there first.**

"**What do you think Momiji?" she asked as she walked out of the room.**

**Momiji's eyes got huge as he stared at Hana, who was wearing a tube top, panty bottom bikini, but he didn't say anything. All of the sudden he got that weird feeling in the pit of his stomach when he gets really turned on and he tried to look away, but he couldn't because of her perfect shape. The hips, the long, sexy, gleaming legs, the perfect tan, and don't forget those boobs, man. Any boy would fall for her, but Momiji got to her first, so they just had to back off.**

"**I asked, how does it look Momiji?" Hana repeated.**

**Before he could answer, Tohru walked out of the other changing room with the same exact bikini only a different color.**

"**How do we look Momiji?" asked Tohru.**

**Momiji stared for a minute then said, "Ya'll look great. Better than any of the other girls I see lounging on the beach in their bikinis."**

**Hana looked at him then she ran over and brought him into a very tight hug. His eyes got huge, but he gladly wrapped his arms around her. Then she and Tohru went and tried on the rest of the bikinis.**

**Two Hours Later**

"**Woo. It's good to get home and just relax after a hard days work of shopping," said Hana as she walked inside.**

"**Yeah, you're telling me," agreed Tohru.**

**They walked in and went up to their rooms. Hana put all of the stuff she bought in her drawers and closet and then laid down on the bed to take a little nap. About five minutes later, she was woken up by someone opening the door. She turned over and saw Momiji walk in. He had a weird expression on his face.**

"**What's wrong Momiji?" asked Hana a little worried about him.**

"**Nothing. It's just that I don't have a place to live anymore," he said.**

"**Why not?" she asked sitting up.**

"**I don't know. Shigure just told me that Hatori called and told him that," said Momiji sitting on the bed next to her.**

"**Oh. Maybe I can get Tohru to convince Shigure to let you stay here," said Hana walking out of the room.**

"**Ok. Thanks," said Momiji laying on the bed.**

**Downstairs**

"**Shigure please. He can stay in Hana's room with her still," pleaded Tohru.**

**Since Shigure hated when she begged, he reluctantly said yes.**

"**Thank you so much Shigure," said Tohru jumping up and hugging him.**

"**Yeah, yeah. Now go before I change my mind," said Shigure.**

**Tohru and Hana were up the stairs and in Hana's room in a flash. When they walked in, they noticed that Momiji had fallen asleep.**

"**I'll leave and let you tell him later when he wakes up," said Tohru walking out of the room and closing the door.**

"**Ok," said Hana.**

**She laid down beside him on the bed and wrapped her arm around him. She too eventually fell asleep.**

**Downstairs**

"**Tohru, can you come outside for a minute? I need to tell you something," asked Kyo while Tohru was finishing the dishes.**

"**Yeah. I'll be out when I'm done with the dishes," she replied.**

"**Ok. I'll be out by the big tree in the front yard," said Kyo.**

"**Ok," said Tohru.**

**A few minutes later Tohru finished the dishes and walked outside to see what Kyo wanted. She found him leaning on the tree like he said he would be and walked over to him.**

"**What is it you wanted Kyo?" asked Tohru cautiously approaching him.**

"**I was wondering something," said Kyo.**

"**What is it?" she asked.**

"**I have always liked you, I just could never think of a way to tell you. I was getting tired of just sitting around and doing nothing, so I just decided to get it over with. So will you be my girlfriend?" asked Kyo not looking her in the eye.**

"**Ummmm… Sure. I'll be your girlfriend," said Tohru walking closer to him.**

**He looked up at her and asked, "Do you think it would be all right if I could kiss you?"**

**Tohru looked up in surprise but before she could answer, Kyo grabbed her and kissed her gently on the lips. She happily kissed him back. After a minute, they stopped kissing and walked back inside to see what everyone else was doing.**

**They walked inside and saw Aayame sitting on the couch talking to Shigure.**

"**When did you get here? I never saw you walk by," said Kyo.**

"**I got here just as you asked little Tohru the question, and I heard her answer and thought it was so sweet so I came and told Gure-San about it," replied Aayame.**

"**You little…" started Kyo but got stopped by Tohru placing her finger on his lips.**

"**I don't want anyone to fight ok. So don't start now please," said Tohru.**

"**Ok fine," said Kyo walking into the kitchen away from everybody else.**

"**Kyo, please don't be mad at me," said Tohru following him into the kitchen.**

"**The little ones are growing up so fast. First Momiji now Kyo. It's so nice to see them growing into nice young gentlemen," said Shigure.**

"**Yes it is," agreed Aayame.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**Upstairs, Hana and Momiji were still asleep. All of the sudden Hana woke up and stretched. Her stretching woke Momiji up too.**

"**Good evening Momiji," said Hana leaning over and kissing him gently on the lips.**

"**Good evening," said Momiji after they kissed.**

"**Guys, dinner's ready!" Tohru yelled up the stairs.**

"**Well, we better go," said Hana getting up and walking out the room.**

"**_She is so hott. I'm so glad I met her," _thought Momiji as he walked downstairs.**

**He walked into the kitchen and sat at the table right next to Hana.**

"**Can I tell everyone please? I don't think I can hold it in any longer," whispered Tohru into Kyo's ear.**

"**Fine but don't make it sound like such a big deal," replied Kyo.**

"**Ok," said Tohru. "Everyone, I have to tell ya'll something. Kyo and I are, well, going out."**

**Everyone turned and looked at them. Yuki got a defeated look on his face and turned back to his food. Tohru looked around at everyone and smiled.**

"**Oh my god. Really?" asked Hana.**

"**Yes," replied Tohru.**

**Hana excitedly grabbed her friend into a hug and held her for a second. **

**After Dinner**

"**I think we're going to bed ok guys," said Hana as she and Momiji walked upstairs.**

"**Ok. Good night," said Tohru.**

"**Night," said Hana.**

**Hana and Momiji walked into their room and laid down to go to bed. Momiji leaned over and gently kissed Hana on the lips. Hana kissed him back then turned over to go to sleep.**

"**_Every time I get into bed with her my hormones get even worse, and it gets harder and harder to control them,"_ thought Momiji as he tried to go to sleep.**

**All of the sudden Hana turns over, and Momiji sees what she's wearing to bed. She's wearing the tube top, panty bottom bikini she bought earlier that day. All of the sudden he felt himself get hard down there. He tried to hide it, but he couldn't because Hana just opened her eyes and saw it. Her eyes got huge and she scooted away from him a bit.**

"**What is it doing that for?" asked Hana.**

"**I think it's because of what you're wearing, and if you don't mind, could you please cover up?" asked Momiji turning away from her.**

"**Sorry," replied Hana covering up.**

"**It's ok," said Momiji.**

**She fell asleep again, but Momiji couldn't because he couldn't get the image of her out of his mind, and it was just making it worse. **

"**_Get out of my head," _thought Momiji as he tried to ignore it.**

**He couldn't contain himself any longer, and the next thing he knew, he was on top of her, straddling her. He then started taking his and her clothing off. When he was finished with that, he bent down and kissed her. She woke with a start, and her eyes widened when she saw the position they were in.**

"**What are you doing Momiji?" she asked.**

**She then noticed the look in his eyes, the I can't control myself look, and knew that there was nothing she could do now, so she just prepared herself. Momiji looked her in the eye and got situated. Then he bent down and kissed her passionately, and she kissed him back turning it into a French kiss. Then, without warning, he inserted her roughly making her let out a loud gasp from pain. He just sat there in her kissing her rougher and rougher. Then he started moving back and forth very slowly, teasing her in a way. She moaned pleasurably as they kissed. **

**He continued to move harder and harder, making her moan louder and louder because for some reason he enjoyed the sound. He pulled away from the kiss and moved slower and slower until he was moving as slow as he possibly could.**

**He looked her in the eyes and said, "Is there anything you would like to add into our fun?"**

"**Yeah, but you'll have to get off me and lay on your back," she replied.**

**Momiji took himself out of her making her gasp and laid on his back. She looked him slyly in the eyes and then got completely under the blanket.**

"**What are you…" he started but got cut off because Hana was 'playing' with him.**

**He bit his bottom lip as she put it in her mouth and started to suck harder and harder. Then he could bare it no longer. He pulled her up to his face and kissed her roughly on the lips, not thinking twice about the fact that she just had him in her mouth. **

**He then inserted her with her still on top. She moaned in pleasure as he grabbed her thighs and moved her back and forth. He started out slow then got faster. Then he thought it would be easier if he was on top, so he flipped them over so that he was on top again. Then he started moving back and forth harder and harder until she screamed out his name.**

"**Oh Momiji you're the best," she leaned up and whispered in his ear.**

**He started kissing her again and eventually it turned into a French kiss. **

**She then had enough fun and fell backwards exhausted onto the pillow. He then plopped down on the bed beside her for he too had become exhausted. **

**Eventually Hana fell asleep and Momiji wrapped his arm around her for she was shivering.**

"**_Now I love this woman even more. The last time I tried to do that because it was spring, the girl kneed me in the crotch and ran out the door, but Hana just laid there and let me do this to her. I wonder if this was her first time?" _thought Momiji as he eventually fell asleep.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**The next day Tohru woke up to someone kissing her on the forehead. She looked up and saw Kyo kneeling down beside her bed. **

"**What are you doing in here Kyo?" she asked leaning up in her bed and stretching.**

"**I came to wake you up because it's a school day, and if you don't get up now and get ready you'll be late for school," replied Kyo standing up and sitting down beside her on the bed.**

"**Oh my gosh. I have to get a shower. I better get in there now," said Tohru running out of her room into the bathroom.**

"**_Man, I was hoping I would have gotten a good morning kiss before she went to the bathroom," _thought Kyo as he walked out of the room into his room to get ready.**

**In Hana's room Momiji was waking up. He woke up and remembered that it was a school day, and he woke Hana up.**

"**Why are we getting up so early?" asked Hana as she opened her eyes and rubbed the sleep out of them. **

"**It's a school day today," he replied while getting ready for school.**

**Hana watched him get dressed then asked, "Why don't you wear the boy's uniform?"**

**Momiji looked at her and said, "I don't know. I guess I just wanted to stand out or something like that."**

"**Well, you should wear the boy's uniform. You would look hott," said Hana walking out of the room to go take a shower.**

**Tohru was done in the bathroom so she just walked in and got undressed. She started the water and got it the temperature she liked. She got in and about three minutes later she heard the bathroom door open.**

"**I'm in here," she said as she rinsed the conditioner out of her hair.**

"**Don't worry, it's only me, Tohru. I just came to brush my teeth," said Tohru.**

"**Oh ok. For some reason I thought it was Shigure-Kun or something," Hana said turning off the water and stepping out of the shower.**

"**So, how is your and Momiji's relationship going?" asked Tohru curiously.**

**Hana wrapped her towel around her and said, "It's going good. How about you and Kyo?"**

"**Well, Kyo is so sweet when you go out with him, and I love him so much," said Tohru.**

"**Well, that's always good to hear," said Hana walking out of the bathroom to go get dressed.**

**She walked in her room and saw that Momiji was still in there, and he looked in deep thought. **

"**What are you thinking about?" she asked making him jump.**

"**Nothing, just wondering if they would let me change to the boy's uniform at school," he replied.**

"**I hope they do because you would look so hott in the boy's uniform, and I'm not just saying that either," said Hana.**

"**Well, I think I'll ask them today," said Momiji getting up to leave.**

**All of the sudden Hana grabbed his arm and brought him into a very passionate kiss. He gladly kissed her back, and then he made the kiss a little more intense. He then started slowing down the kiss.**

**He pulled away and said, "You should get ready for school, or you'll be late."**

"**Ok," said Hana kissing him on the cheek.**

**He walked out of the room, and waited for her to walk out before he went downstairs. About five minutes later, Hana walked out of the room, and they walked downstairs together.**

**When they walked downstairs, they heard Shigure talking to someone, and the conversation sounded very serious. They just stopped around the corner and listened to the conversation.**

"**I don't think these relationships should go any further Shigure. You know it's spring, and you know what happened to Momiji last time it was spring and he had a girlfriend," said a very familiar voice.**

"**Yes I do, but this girl is different. She really loves him, and she would do nothing to and let nothing hurt him," said Shigure very seriously.**

"**Yes, but how do you know if you are right or not Shigure? For all you know, you could be completely wrong about this girl," said the familiar voice.**

"**Yes, but I know this girl, and Tohru knows this girl even better, and if you don't believe me, then maybe you'll believe her best friend," said Shigure getting mad.**

"**Yes. Well, speaking of Tohru, I hear that our young Kyo has asked her the same question, and she said yes as well," said the voice again.**

**They kept talking until Momiji said, "Oh my god. Akito."**

"**What about him?" asked Hana.**

"**That's him who's talking to Shigure. How did he find out?" he said.**

"**Well, if we don't go now, we'll be late for school, so I guess they'll just have to put their conversation on hold for a second, so we can walk outside," said Hana starting to walk into the living room.**

**Momiji got kind of worried, but he followed her into the living room. They walked into the living room, and Akito looked at them evilly. **

**Momiji tried not to look him in the eye, but Akito eventually said, "Well, Momiji, it looks like you found a girl for yourself. Have you not?"**

"**Yes," said Momiji quietly.**

"**What was that?" asked Akito.**

"**I said yes I do as a matter of fact, and if you have a problem with that, then get over it," said Momiji grabbing Hana's hand and walking towards the door. "Come on Hana. We need to get to school."**

"**What makes you think you can talk to me that way and then just walk off?" said Akito grabbing Momiji's arm, pulling him backwards and making Hana fall to the ground.**

**Momiji looked at Akito evilly and just started for a second until Akito put his hand in a fist and punched him in the face making him fly backwards. Hana looked over at Momiji and started to tear up. Then she turned to Akito and started to do her wave thing, but Shigure grabbed her arms and stopped her.**

"**What did you stop me for?" she asked quickly turning to face him.**

"**So you wouldn't get yourself hurt even more then you already are," he replied.**

**Hana pulled out of his grip and walked over to Momiji to see if he was ok. When she went to walk by Akito, he reached up and grabbed her arm. **

**She turned and stared at him, and he said, "You're a very lovely girl."**

**Hana's eyes got huge as Akito pulled her up against him and looked deeply into her eyes. All of the sudden, Akito leaned down and kissed her roughly on the lips. Her eyes got even bigger, and she tried to pull away but she couldn't because he had to strong of a grip on her. **

"**_Why is he doing this? I thought he didn't like me," _thought Hana just as Akito was pulling away from the kiss to breath.**

"**Why didn't you kiss back? Aren't I a good kisser? At least that's what other girls have told me," said Akito.**

**All of the sudden, Hana reached up and slapped Akito in the face. **

**Akito put his hand on the spot where she hit him and said, "You insignificant little bitch."**

**Hana's eyes got huge and she looked him in the eyes evilly.**

"**What do you want me to say or do? This?" said Hana leaning up suddenly and kissing him gently on the lips.**

**He pulled her closer and kissed her rougher. He licked her lips with his tongue asking for entrance, and she parted her lips. He darted his tongue in her mouth and licked the tip of hers. His tongue moved around her mouth just adventuring. She then put her tongue in his mouth which shocked him a little, but he just kissed back.**

**While they were kissing, Momiji woke up and saw what they were doing. **

**He stared for a second then yelled, "Hana! What are you doing! I thought you loved me!"**

**Hana pulled away from Akito and looked over at Momiji. He looked back at her and started getting tears in his eyes and then ran out the door. Hana got out of Akito's grip and ran out the door after him.**

"**Momiji, wait! He made me do it!" she yelled after him.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Hana chased him all the way to school, and when they got there, Haru walked out of the school, and Hana ran right into him.**

"**Oh, hi Haru. Did you see which way Momiji went?" she asked standing up.**

"**Yeah, he went that way," said Haru pointing down the hallway.**

"**Ok, thanks," said Hana starting to walk away.**

**All of the sudden, Haru grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him.**

"**I need to talk to you," he said pulling her out onto the school grounds in the middle of everyone in their school.**

"**What is it you wanted to talk about?" she asked.**

"**Well, it isn't really anything you can say, but…" started Haru but stopped because all of the sudden, he leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips.**

**Her eyes got huge and she thought, _"Why does every boy want to kiss me today?"_**

**Haru pulled away and said, "What did you think?"**

"**It was ok," she replied blushing.**

"**Ok? Is that it?" he asked with a sly smile.**

"**Well, it was good, but not as good as someone I know," she said. "Speaking of that person, I need to go find him." **

**She started to walk off again, but Haru just pulled her back against him and said, "I want you to like me and only me."**

**Her eyes got huge, and she said, "What about Yuki?"**

"**I don't know if I want to like boys or girls, so I'm trying out on a girl first to see how I like it, and if I don't like it, I'll move to boys," he replied.**

"**And I just happened to be the first girl on you mind right?" she asked trying to get out of his grip.**

**He pulled her up against him and looked deep into her eyes and said, "Yes. Ever since the other day when Momiji fell in live with you, I think I fell in love too."**

**All of the sudden, Momiji walked up and punched Haru away from Hana. Then he took Hana's hand and drug her inside. **

**They walked over to a dark part of the hallway, and Momiji said, "I want to show you something."**

**He then walked over to a really dark corner, where no one could see him, and did something.**

"**Are you ready to see?" he asked after a minute.**

"**Yeah," she said.**

**All Hana could do was stare when he walked out of the corner. Momiji had on the boy's school uniform, and he looked _hott_. All of the sudden, Hana couldn't contain herself any longer, and she then wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately on the lips. He happily kissed her back. Then he started licking her lips like Akito did asking for entrance. She parted her lips, and he slowly put his tongue in her mouth and started exploring the inside of her mouth. She then took her tongue and licked his. **

**They fell to the ground kissing when the bell rang. As soon as they heard the front door open they got up before anyone saw them.**

**Hana leaned over and whispered to Momiji, "You know, I wouldn't mind doing that again sometime."**

**Before Momiji could say anything, Hana walked off to her classroom. Momiji watched her walk to her classroom then went to his own room.**

**After School**

"**Hey Momiji," said Hana's happy voice.**

**Momiji turned around to see Hana skipping towards him.**

**When she got to him, he said, "Were you just skipping?"**

"**Yeah. So?" said Hana.**

"**Nothing. It's just that you don't normally do that," said Momiji.**

**Hana giggled then started walking home. Momiji just shook his head like oh my gosh and followed her. **

**When they got home, they walked in and noticed that they were the only ones home because Shigure had gone somewhere, and Yuki was going to talk to Hatori, and Kyo and Tohru were going to town to get stuff for dinner. They knew that because they told them earlier that day.**

**Hana looked over at Momiji slyly and said, "You do know we're the only ones home right?"**

**Momiji looked at her and replied, "Yes, I noticed that."**

**All of the sudden Hana starts kissing him passionately. Momiji happily kisses her back. Then, without warning, Hana started to unbutton his school shirt taking it off and throwing it to the ground. She then took off the tie and undershirt. She pulled away for a second to breath and noticed his six pack for the first time. All she could do was stare. **

**Momiji noticed her staring and said, "Find something you like?"**

**Hana looked him in the face and smiled slyly. He then reached up and started taking off her shirt. **

**When he almost had it off they heard voices outside.**

**Hana looked out the window and said, "It's Kyo and Tohru. Hurry and put your shirt on."**

"**Ok. You might want to put your shirt the rest of the way on too," said Momiji.**

**Hana made a squeaking sound and put her shirt the rest of the way on. **

**When Kyo and Tohru walked in, Momiji and Hana were pretending to be studying for finals because they were next week. **

"**Hi guys," said Hana.**

"**Hey," said Tohru putting the groceries on the table. **

"**Did ya'll have fun in town? Ya'll weren't there very long," asked Hana.**

"**Yeah, I guess. We weren't there very long because we knew exactly what we wanted," replied Tohru unpacking all of the groceries and putting them in the cabinets.**

"**Cool," said Hana.**

"**What did ya'll do while we were in town?" asked Tohru.**

"**We studied for the finals as ya'll could tell when ya'll walked in," replied Hana.**

"**Oh yeah," said Tohru. "Speaking of the finals, Kyo, we should go study too."**

"**Do we have to?" whined Kyo.**

"**Yes," she replied.**

"**Fine," said Kyo reluctantly following her upstairs.**

**Hana made sure they were upstairs then she said, "Hey Momiji, do you think you could take your shirt off for me again?"**

**Momiji looked over at her and smiled slyly and said, "Sure."**

**Momiji took off his shirt, and as soon as he got his shirt off, Shigure walked in.**

"**What are you to young ones doing?" he asked smirking.**

**Momiji put his shirt on and said, "Nothing, baka inu."**

"**Ok, no need for name calling," said Shigure sitting in his favorite chair. "But no, seriously, what were ya'll doing?"**

"**I was taking off my shirt because it was really hot in here, but when you walked in, I put my shirt back on because you've been known to do stuff to younger children," said Momiji.**

"**No, no. Not younger children, just high school girls," replied Shigure.**

"**Ehhhh," said Hana scooting back on the couch as far as she could. "Pervert."**

"**Oh. I'm so offended. It's not like I've ever been called that before," said Shigure smirking.**

"**If you weren't like that, no one would call you that," replied Hana.**

"**Fine, I'll just leave. Later, after I finish reading this book," he replied.**

**Leaned back in his seat and started reading a book about two or three inches thick.**

"**Come on Momiji, let's go upstairs," said Hana taking Momiji's hand and walking upstairs.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Meanwhile upstairs, Kyo and Tohru were 'studying' for the finals.**

"**Why do we have to study?" whined Kyo.**

"**Who said anything about studying?" asked Tohru smiling slyly.**

"**Ummm… You," he replied.**

"**Ok. So I lied," she said leaning in and kissing him.**

**His eyes got huge but he kissed back. He licked the tip of her tongue mischievously and smiled into the kiss. Tohru sucked his tongue into her mouth and started messing with it with her own tongue. Kyo laid her on her back and started to take her shirt off, not ever breaking the kiss. He pulled back to breath and saw her lacy black bra. She smiled at him slyly and pulled him back down to kiss him again.**

"**_I guess Tohru isn't as innocent as we thought she was," _thought Kyo.**

**Tohru reached up and started to unbutton his shirt and take it off. She sat up bringing him with her and messed with the button on his pants. She then noticed the bulge in his pants and grabbed it in her small, delicate hands. She rubbed him through his pants and listened to him moan into her mouth. **

**Kyo looked her in the eyes as he pulled away to breath again. His breath was hot on her face and she smiled slyly at him. **

**He reached up at started to unhook her bra. He got it unhooked and it fell to the bed and…**

'**KNOCK KNOCK'**

"**Tohru-Kun where's dinner?" asked Shigure's voice from outside the door.**

**Kyo woke up from his dream and cursed the dog under his breath before he went and answered the door.**

"**She's asleep," he said harshly.**

"**But I'm soooo hungry," Shigure whined. "What am I supposed to do about food?"**

"**Order out," Kyo suggested.**

"**But ordering out isn't as good as Tohru-Kun's meals," he whined.**

"**ORDER OUT!" Kyo yelled slamming the door in his face.**

**Kyo turned around and saw Tohru was awake. **

"**What time is it?" Tohru asked turning to the clock on the nightstand by the bed. "Oh my gosh! It's 7:30! I need to go make dinner!"**

**Tohru climbed out of bed and changed into some clean clothes. **

**She ran downstairs and you could hear Shigure yell, "Tohru-Kun! I'm so glad you're up! I almost had to order out!"**

"**Sorry Shigure-San, I lost track of time," she said getting out something to cook.**

"**What are we having for dinner?" asked Yuki walking downstairs.**

"**Meso soup, sushi, and, for you Yuki-Kun, leeks," replied Tohru.**

"**Ok," said Yuki.**

**Tohru cooked for over thirty minutes before it was done.**

"**Dinner's ready!" Tohru called from the kitchen.**

**Everyone went to the kitchen and sat at the table. **

"**This food is delectable," complimented Shigure.**

"**That's very nice of you Shigure-San," said Tohru.**

**Shigure just pleasantly smiled then turned back to his food.**

"**I hate leeks," complained Kyo.**

"**Then don't eat any," Tohru stated simply.**

"**Fine," said Kyo placing all of his leeks onto Yuki's plate.**

"**Thanks," replied Yuki sarcastically.**

"**I hope you made enough for one more person," said Shigure.**

"**Yeah I did. Why?" asked Tohru looking at him curiously.**

"**Because I invited someone over for dinner. I hope you don't mind," said Shigure.**

"**No, I don't mind. The more the merrier," replied Tohru cheerfully.**

"**Ok good. Because I think that's him there," said Shigure as he got up to answer the door.**

"**Hello Shigure," came Hatori's familiar voice from out of the porch.**

"**Ha'ri," said Shigure gleefully.**

"**Hello Hatori," said Tohru as they walked into the kitchen.**

"**Hello Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, Momiji, and Hana," said Hatori his eyes lingering on Hana for a second.**

"**_Creepy," _thought Hana wondering why he looked at her like that.**

"**Shigure, you didn't tell me Hana was living with you now," said Hatori sitting down.**

"**Oh yes, I guess it just slipped my mind," replied Shigure sitting down as well.**

"**_Shigure's planning something. I wonder what it is," _thought Momiji seeing the look in Shigure's eyes.**

"**How are you Hatori?" asked Tohru.**

"**Oh, I'm fine, just fine," replied Hatori. _"Why is Shigure making me do this? I thought he liked the fact that Momiji and Hana were together. I wonder why he wants me to break them up? Did Akito find out or something? No, because if he had found out, he would have wanted me to erase her memories, unless he wants them together," _he thought.**

**They all finished dinner and went into the living room to talk.**

"**Ummm… Hana can me and Shigure talk to you privately, In Shigure's office, for a second?" asked Hatori as he and Shigure stood.**

"**Sure," said Hana curious at what they wanted to talk about.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"**What do ya'll want?" asked Hana as they walked into his office.**

"**We don't want you to see Momiji anymore," said Hatori.**

**Hana stared at them wide eyed and asked, "Why?"**

"**Because Akito doesn't like it," replied Shigure.**

"**What, does Akito want to go out with me or something? Because he didn't seem to mind when he kissed me this morning," said Hana outraged.**

"**No it's not that," said Shigure.**

"**Then what is it Shigure-Kun?" said Hana standing out of her chair.**

"**You got it right, but it's not Akito it's… it's…" Shigure paused and looked at the ground.**

"**Who is it Shigure? Who?" Hana asked getting angry.**

"**It's me," Shigure replied.**

**Hana just stared in shock and backed away from him a couple of steps. **

**Shigure stepped closer to her and said, "Hana, I want you to be mine and only mine. Forget about Momiji and come to me."**

"**Forgets a mighty big word for such a small man," said Hana going to walk out.**

**Hatori looked at Shigure like oh you just got burned and said, "Come on just give him a chance. He's really nice when you get to know him."**

"**No," said Hana simply.**

"**Why?" asked Shigure.**

"**Because I like someone more mature then you'll ever be," Hana replied walking to the door.**

**Shigure grabbed her arm and said, "You'll be mine whether you like it or not."**

**The look in his eyes freaked Hana out as she tried to pull out of his grip, but he was too strong for her delicate little form.**

"**Please don't hurt me," she begged.**

**Shigure looked her in the eyes and saw her almost in tears. He sighed and held her head to his chest.**

**He held her for a second, letting her cry into his shirt, then said, "I would do nothing to hurt you Hana-San."**

"**I really like you Shigure-Kun, but I don't want to hurt Momiji," said Hana.**

**Shigure's eyes got huge at what she said, and he said, "I understand what you mean."**

"**It's not just you and Momiji either. There's others too," said Hana pulling her face out of his chest to look up at him. "I also like Hatori-Kun, Hatsuharu-San, Akito-San, yes I said Akito, and Yuki-Kun too."**

"**But if you had to choose between any of the people you just named, who would it be?" asked Shigure still holding her.**

"**I don't know. Maybe you or Momiji," she replied.**

"**I like the first one you said," said Shigure, obviously talking about himself, and he looked deeply into her crimson black eyes with his beautiful brown ones.**

**Hana could get lost in his eyes because they were so beautiful, and they burned into hers. She wanted to look away but it was like his eyes took control over her body. She just melted in his grasp, and he held her tighter against him.**

"**It feels so good to actually hold a girl that isn't in the family," said Shigure to no one in particular.**

"**I agree," said Hatori.**

"**Ya'll have never been able to hold a girl outside your family?" asked Hana looking up at Shigure.**

"**No, because of the curse," he replied simply.**

"**Well, you can hold me as long as you want," replied Hana wrapping her arms around his waist.**

"**Good. Because I never want to let go," replied Shigure.**

"**Well, I better be going," said Hatori walking away from the loving scene.**

"**Where are Shigure and Hana?" asked Momiji when Hatori walked out of the office alone.**

"**They're still talking," he replied. "Well, I have to be on my way back home to check on Akito." And with that he left.**

"**Bye," called Tohru out the door.**

"**Bye," he called back.**

"**I wonder what they're talking about," Momiji said looking toward the office door.**

"**Who knows?" said Kyo rudely.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Meanwhile in the office Shigure was sitting in his office chair with Hana standing above him with her arms around his neck and chest resting her head on his. He wanted her to read his latest story that he wrote that no one knew about, and it wasn't a gross, perverted story either. **

**Hana tried to concentrate on the computer screen but was having a hard time doing so for Shigure kept looking up and kissing her neck.**

"**If you want me to read this story then you'll have to stop doing that," she said looking down at him after a few minutes.**

"**Oh well. You're almost done now," he replied.**

**He scrolled down as she read the last few paragraphs of the story.**

**Hana stared at the screen and then said, "That's is one of the best stories that I have ever read. No wonder you have so many books published, you're great."**

"**That's not all I'm great at," he said standing up and kissing her gently on the lips.**

**Hana moaned and kissed back.**

"**_Wait. What am I doing? Aren't I supposed to be with Momiji right now?" _she thought. _"I really like Momiji and all, but I also really like Shigure."_**

**Hana pulled away from Shigure and said, "How do I break the news to Momiji?"**

**Shigure looked at her shocked at what she said and said, "I don't know, but we'll find a way."**

"**Good," said Hana kissing him again.**

"**But wait. Do you really mean it? You'll really give me a chance?" asked Shigure pulling away.**

"**I guess so," she replied biting her bottom lip.**

"**Are you absolutely sure?" asked Shigure looking into her eyes. _"She has such beautiful eyes. How can anyone resist her?"_**

"**Yes," she replied looking him back into the eyes.**

**His eyes burned deep within her, and he could tell she wasn't as sure as she thought she was.**

"**You give it some thought, then come back and tell me what you decided. Maybe a good night's rest will help you," said Shigure hugging her to him.**

"**Ok. I just hope Momiji doesn't do what he did last time. It was my first time and all… I mean," Hana threw her hand over her mouth and turned instantly scarlet.**

"**What?" asked Shigure looking instantly concerned.**

"**It's nothing. He just couldn't resist himself. It's spring you know. No need to worry," said Hana backing towards the door.**

"**Hana-Kun, if he tries anything like that again, don't let him. We don't want you to get pregnant or anything yet. You're too young and beautiful to have that happen to you," said Shigure walking towards her.**

"**Ok. Thanks Shigure-Kun. You're so very nice to me. I doubt you would try any of the things that Momiji does in his sleep," said Hana quickly walking up to him and hugging him around his waist.**

**Shigure held her to him and smelled her hair. **

"**_She smells so good," _he thought.**

"**_His cologne is really strong and addicting. I wonder if, when he's in town, a lot of girls come after him," _thought Hana as she smelled his kimono that he wore nearly everyday.**

"**Well, I have to go to bed. Good night see you in the morning," she said kissing him on the cheek as she walked out of the office.**

"**_She's such a great girl," _thought Shigure aloud as he typed more on his story.**

"**What were ya'll talking about in there? You were in there for a while," asked Momiji when Hana walked into the living room.**

"**Nothing, he just wanted me to read one of his stories. I'm going to bed now. Good night. See you all in the morning," replied Hana.**

"**Ok. Good night," said Tohru.**

**Hana went upstairs and fell asleep almost instantly.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**After Exams**

"**I can't believe I passed everything," said Hana as she looked over her grades with Momiji. **

**She still hasn't found a way to break the news to him. Her and Shigure are trying to find the easiest way to not hurt him too much.**

"**I can't believe I passed anything. I never go to class," said Kyo while Tohru sat in his lap.**

"**I can. You're very smart," replied Tohru kissing him on the cheek.**

"**Awwww," said Hana mockingly.**

**Tohru looked over at her and threw a pillow at her face. Hana took the pillow and threw it back hitting Kyo accidentally. Kyo picked up the pillow and threw it at Momiji who got knocked off the couch because he was sitting on the edge. They continued to throw pillows at each other when Shigure walked into the room.**

"**I'm glad to see you're all having fun, but I need to borrow one of your group to talk to for a second. Hana, will you join me in my office for a minute please? I think I found an answer to our problem," said Shigure.**

"**Ok," she replied walking into his office.**

**She walked into his office and said, "Did you really find a solution?"**

"**Yes, I think," he replied.**

"**Well, what is it?" Hana asked eagerly.**

"**You just have to tell him that there's another guy, and you love him and Momiji. Act all teary like and say we can't be together any longer Momiji. I'm sorry and walk off," Shigure said.**

"**Ok. I'll try," said Hana standing up.**

"**But don't tell him who the other guy is. If he wants to know, then just tell him he'll find out soon enough," said Shigure.**

"**Ok," said Hana.**

**She walked out of the room and walked over to Momiji.**

"**Momiji, can we talk upstairs in my room for a minute? There's something important I need to tell you," said Hana looking a little depressed. _"I don't want to do this, but I have to because I love Shigure." _**

**They walked into the room, and Hana said, "Momiji, I need to tell you this. There's another guy."**

**Momiji's eyes got huge, and he said, "What? Who is it?"**

"**I can't tell you," she replied. "I'm sorry Momiji, but we can't be together anymore. I'm so sorry."**

**Hana started crying, and Momiji said, "Why are you doing this? Why now? Why not earlier or some other day?"**

"**I don't know," was all she said. "I'm sorry."**

**With that she walked out of the room and downstairs.**

"**_Why is it always me?" _Momiji thought laying back on the bed.**

**Hana walked downstairs and sat on the couch looking depressed.**

"**What's wrong Hana?" asked Tohru seeing the look on her face.**

"**Oh nothing," she replied.**

"**Ok," said Tohru, but Hana knew she wasn't gonna give up that easily.**

"**Hana, can you come in here a second? I need to talk to you again," came Shigure's voice from inside his office.**

"**What?" asked Hana as she walked into his office still crying.**

**Hana tried to hold back her tears, but she couldn't hold back any longer. She broke down and buried her face into his muscular chest.**

**Shigure wrapped his arms around her and said, "It's ok Hana. You did the right thing. Just think what would happen if he found us, and he broke up with you."**

**That just made Hana cry even harder. She was crying so loud that Kyo and Tohru could hear her in the next room.**

"**What the hell?" said Kyo starting to get up but got pulled back down onto the couch by Tohru.**

"**It's none of our concern what's going on in there," she said.**

"**But, what if he's hurting her?" said Kyo a little concerned.**

"**She can defend herself. This is Hana we're talking about," said Tohru.**

**Suddenly Momiji walked into the room looking really sad.**

"**What's wrong?" asked Tohru instantly getting concerned.**

"**Hana broke up with me. Said there was another guy, and that we couldn't be together anymore," he replied.**

**He started towards the door, and Tohru asked, "Where are you going?"**

"**For a walk," he replied.**

"**Mind if I join you? I could use some fresh air too," asked Tohru standing up.**

"**Sure, if you want to," he replied opening the door.**

**They walked outside to go on their little journey through town or something.**

"**Sure, just leave me alone," said Kyo to the empty room.**

**A few minutes later he decided to go upstairs and take a nap until they got home.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**In Shigure's office Hana had fallen asleep on the couch he had in his office.**

"**_She's so peaceful when she sleeps," _thought Shigure. _"And her lips are so soft. I could kiss them all day."_**

**Shigure reached over and gently rubbed his index finger across her soft lips. She woke up and looked at him with her crimson black eyes.**

"**Evening," said Shigure bending down and kissing her on the cheek.**

"**Mmmm," Hana moaned stretching.**

**Shigure looked at her nice figure trying to decide what size dress she wore.**

"**I'm gonna go take a shower right quick," said Hana getting up.**

"**Ok. I think I'll go to town for a few minutes, but I'll be back and in my office when you're done and dressed," said Shigure putting on regular clothes and walking out.**

**Hana sighed and went upstairs to take a shower. **

**She was rinsing the shampoo out of her hair when she heard the door open.**

"**Who's in here?" She asked.**

**No answer.**

**Hana looked out from behind the curtain and saw Yuki peeing.**

"**Yuki-Kun!" she cried getting back behind the curtain. "Why didn't you answer me when I asked who it was?"**

"**I didn't want you to freak out or anything," he replied zipping up his pants.**

"**Oh," said Hana messaging conditioner into her hair.**

"**Well, I'll be going now," said Yuki walking out of the bathroom.**

"**_I can't believe I just saw Yuki's… yeah," _she thought as she scrubbed her body letting the conditioner soak into her hair.**

**She finished bathing and dried off. She wrapped the towel around herself and went to her room to get dressed. She dressed in a 'suitable' attire and walked downstairs to Shigure's office.**

**When she walked downstairs, she saw the note with Tohru's familiar handwriting on it. She picked it up and read it.**

_**Hana,**_

_**Momiji and I went to town to do some shopping and get some fresh air. We will probably be gone for a while, so if you don't mind, could you tell Kyo? I just thought I would write you a note so you would know where we were.**_

_**Tohru**_

**Hana laughed at Tohru's hurried handwriting and set it back down. She walked into Shigure's office and sat at his computer desk. She looked at the screen and saw some weird icon thing. She was tempted to click on it to see what it was, but knowing Shigure she thought otherwise.**

"**_I'll just ask him when he gets back," _she thought moving to sit onto the couch on the other side of the room, so she wouldn't be so tempted to click the icon.**

**About an hour later Shigure came home with a bag that had the name of Aayame's shop on it. **

"**_Wonder what he bought there," _thought Hana as she tried to sneak a look into the bag Shigure was holding.**

"**What's in the bag?" she finally asked him.**

"**Something special for a special someone," he replied.**

**Knowing who the 'special someone' was she asked, "What did you get me?"**

**Shigure grinned and reached into the bag and pulled out a little maid's outfit. It looked exactly like Tohru's but it was black and hot pink. **

**Hana's eyes gleamed with happiness, and she said, "Oh Shigure, you shouldn't have. It's so cute."**

**Shigure just smirked and said, "Well, I couldn't resist buying something special just for you."**

**Hana hugged him and said, "Thank you so much Shigure-Kun."**

**Shigure just smirked as he held her to him. Her hair was still wet, and it smelled strongly of shampoo.**

"**I can't wait until you call me master wearing that outfit," he said smirking.**

**He could feel Hana blush on his face as she suddenly tensed up.**

"**Shigure, I don't need to be wearing that to call you master… baiter," she giggled and laid down on the couch with her legs on his lap. **

"**I would be more comfortable if you laid like this," said Shigure flipping her around so that her head was on his lap instead.**

**Hana just laid there as he messed with her hair.**

**He looked down at her and said, "You have beautiful eyes. Did you know that?"**

"**Yeah I've heard it a few times from other boys," replied Hana blushing lightly.**

"**You also have soft lips," said Shigure smiling.**

"**Oh really? Well, you have an awesome smile," replied Hana sitting up and facing him.**

**Shigure smiled then leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips. Hana happily kissed back.**

**Hana moaned into the kiss as he rubbed his hand up and down her back. She put her hand on the back of his head and pulled him closer to kiss him better. **

**They continued kissing falling back on the couch, with Hana on top, not aware of the people who were watching.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"**So the other guy is Shigure," said Momiji quietly.**

"**I guess so," said Tohru just as quietly.**

"**I can't believe she ditched me for a pervert like him!" Momiji yelled without noticing what he was doing.**

"**Don't yell, they'll hear us," whispered Tohru.**

**It was too late though. Hana and Shigure stopped kissing and looked over to the window. Hana saw Momiji glaring at her, and her eyes got huge.**

"**M-M-Momiji? What are you doing?" asked Hana.**

"**I should be asking you the same question," said Momiji rudely.**

"**Wait, wait," said Hana her whole attitude changing. "What are you doing watching us through the window! Are you getting turned on by the scene in front of you!"**

**Momiji's eyes got huge, and he walked off.**

"**Wonder where he's going?" said Shigure.**

**Then his question was answered as Momiji rushed into the room, rounding on Hana. Hana tried her wave thing, but, for some reason, she couldn't do it.**

"**_Why aren't my waves working?"_ she thought just as Momiji punched her in the side of the head.**

"**MOMIJI!" yelled Tohru as she walked into the room. "What the hell is your problem!" **

**Momiji just stared at Hana laying on the ground with a broken nose bleeding all over the place. All of the sudden, Momiji kicked her as hard as he could in the ribs and ran out of the room with tears in his eyes.**

**Hana was gasping for breath as Shigure tried to pick her up off the ground so he could take her to Hatori's. Hana screamed out in pain as Shigure started to lift her.**

"**I think her ribs are broken," said Shigure as he sat her down again.**

"**What? Broken?" asked a startled Tohru.**

"**I can't pick her up, so I think we'll have to call Hatori and see if he can come over," said Shigure getting the phone.**

**Hana suddenly muttered something indistinctly.**

"**What?" asked Shigure leaning closer to her.**

"**It's all my fault," she said a little louder.**

"**What? It's not your fault. It's mine. I should have never made you leave Momiji just so I would have a chance," said Shigure forgetting Tohru was in the room.**

"**What? You made her break up with him?" Tohru asked. "You insignificant, downright rude, little, perverted freak!"**

**She rounded up on Shigure.**

"**Don't hurt him," said Hana.**

"**What?" said Tohru.**

"**Don't hurt him," she repeated.**

**Tohru looked at her like she couldn't believe what she was saying. She just rolled her eyes and sat on the couch.**

**Hana started to cry and tried to sit up but screamed out in pain if she tried to move.**

"**Just stay still, and I'll call Hatori," said Shigure starting to dial Hatori's number.**

**Hana started to cry harder and reached for Shigure's arm weakly. She grabbed it and pulled him to her. She held him in her arms so tightly that Shigure closed his eyes in pain but didn't complain. All of the sudden, without warning, 'POOF', and Shigure was a dog.**

"**Why'd I change? I thought you had that bracelet?" asked Shigure still held tightly in her arms.**

"**It broke when I hit the wall when Momiji punched me," she replied.**

"**Oh," he said. "I guess I'll have to get you a new one then." **

**Hana let him go and a few minutes later Shigure changed back into a human standing naked in the middle of the room. Tohru screamed, but Hana just gasped and closed her eyes.**

"**Sorry," Shigure muttered after he got dressed.**

"**No problem. It's not like we've never seen that before," said Tohru.**

"**True," said Shigure. "Well, anyway, I still have to call Hatori so he can come check on you."**

"**Ok," said Hana quietly.**

**Shigure gave her a forgiving look then dialed Hatori's number.**

"**Hello?" said Hatori.**

"**Ha'ri, I need you to come to my house. I think Hana has one or two broken ribs, and her nose is bleeding all over the place," said Shigure.**

"**How'd that happen?" Hatori asked.**

"**I'll tell you when you get here. Bye Ha'ri," said Shigure hanging up.**

"**Bye," said Hatori hanging up as well.**

**Shigure sat the phone down and looked at Hana. He got a sad look and kissed her forehead. He kept his lips on her forehead for a minute before he pulled away. **

**Tohru looked at him and said, "She's really changed you Shigure-San."**

"**What do you mean?" he asked looking at her strangely.**

"**I mean, you aren't like you used to be. Like before she moved in, you were all like really perverted, and I was kind of scared of you, but now you're like really nice and loving. I can tell you wouldn't let yourself or anyone else harm her in anyway," said Tohru.**

"**Yeah, I guess so," said Shigure looking down at Hana smiling.**

**Hana smiled at him the best she could. She looked partly happy until she broke down in tears unexpectedly. Shigure got a worried look on his face and bent down to be closer to her.**

"**What's wrong?" he asked.**

**Hana looked up at him with her tearstained eyes and smiled weakly trying to hide her tears but said nothing.**

"**What's wrong?" he repeated.**

**Hana couldn't hide it anymore, and she said, "I don't want to be a bother any longer. As soon as I'm better, I'm leaving to where no one can find me," said Hana tears streaming down her cheeks.**

"**You can't do that," said Shigure.**

"**Why?" asked Hana.**

"**Because I would… umm… well…" Shigure stopped and looked at the ground blushing.**

"**You would what?" asked Hana.**

"**I would cry and never get over it probably never coming out of my office except to eat, use the restroom, and take a shower," said Shigure.**

**Hana started crying again and held Shigure's arm because she didn't want him to poof again. Shigure leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. He then laid his cheek against hers wishing he could just hold her even if it was just for a minute.**

"**Awwww," said Tohru unexpectedly.**

"**What?" asked Shigure turning to face her.**

"**Sorry, I couldn't help it. Ya'll make such a cute couple," said Tohru.**

"**Thanks," said Shigure smiling at Hana.**

'**KNOCK KNOCK'**

"**I'll get it," said Tohru going out of the office to answer the door.**

"**Hello," came Hatori's voice from the living room.**

**They walked in, and Shigure told him the whole story.**

"**Well, her ribs aren't broken, but she has a bruised bone, so she'll need to rest for about three to four days," said Hatori after he checked her.**

"**Ok, good," said Shigure.**

"**Shigure, can I talk to you in the kitchen for a second?" Hatori asked.**

**Shigure placed Hana on the couch and walked into the kitchen with him.**

"**What is it?" he asked.**

"**How are things between you and her working out? Are ya'll together, or were ya'll just kissing for the heck of it?" Hatori asked.**

"**We're together, and we couldn't be happier," said Shigure smiling.**

"**Ok good," he said smiling back.**

"**Tohru told me that she thinks that Hana changed me into a different person. Like my personality changed," said Shigure in a questioning tone.**

"**I think she's right. I've never seen you worry about a girl this much, not since that one girl in middle school who ditched you after she found out about the curse," said Hatori.**

"**Yeah," he said.**

"**Well, I have to go or Akito won't remember to take his evening pills," said Hatori walking out of the house.**

**Shigure walked into the office and saw a very adorable sight, like two little kids late in the evening. Hana was asleep on her side, and Tohru was asleep leaning on Hana's thigh. Shigure smiled and shook his head. He woke Tohru up and told her to move up to her room. Very unsteadily but eventually making it Tohru walked upstairs and joined Kyo in the bed.**

**Shigure got a blanket and covered Hana up with it and adding a kiss on the cheek.**

"**Sleep tight my precious flower," said Shigure as he walked through the door that leads to his bedroom.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**The next day Hana woke up and couldn't figure out where she was at first. Then she remembered that she was in Shigure's office.**

**She sat up and noticed the door that lead to his bedroom was open. She cautiously walked over there and pushed the door the rest of the way open. She looked inside but didn't see Shigure anywhere. She closed the door and walked out of the office. **

**She walked into the living room and peaked inside the kitchen only to see everyone sitting at the table eating, along with Haru and Momiji. **

**Hana limped over to them and said, "Why didn't ya'll wake me for breakfast?"**

"**Hana, you shouldn't be up, you need to rest," said Shigure standing up and putting his arm around her, but not enough to make himself poof.**

"**I'm fine Shigure. Don't worry about me," said Hana sitting at the table.**

"**But Hatori said you needed to rest for three to four days," said Shigure sitting next to her.**

"**I'm fine Shigure, I swear," said Hana getting some breakfast.**

"**Ok, if you're sure," said Shigure eating his food again.**

**Hana smiled at him and ate her food. **

**Everyone ate in an awkward silence, but it got even more awkward after breakfast in the living room. **

**No one spoke much, and if they did it was very short. Hana could tell they were all worried about her. Even Momiji, and he was the one who did it.**

**Hana looked at everyone and said, "I want to go out. I don't want to be inside anymore."**

**Shigure looked at her with a concerned expression and said, "You can't go out yet. I don't want anything to happen to you."**

**Hana rolled her eyes and leaned back on the couch muttering something under her breath.**

**Shigure watched her for a second until he said, "Hana, I need to talk to you alone for a second. Will you come with me to my office?"**

**Hana nodded and walked into his office and sat on the couch. Shigure walked in after her and sat beside her.**

"**I have something for you. I woke up early and went straight to town to get it," said Shigure reaching into a drawer and pulling out a little bag.**

"**What is it?" Hana asked taking the bag.**

"**You'll see," he replied.**

**She opened the bag and pulled out a blue bracelet with the word faith on it.**

"**You bought me another bracelet?" she asked looking at him questionably.**

"**Not just any bracelet. One like your other one that can let you hug us, and we don't change," he replied.**

"**Thank you Shigure," said Hana putting it on.**

**Shigure didn't reply just looked at her. If anyone had been watching this seen, they would see all the love in the world in Shigure's eyes.**

**Hana looked over at him and hugged him. He held her to him, and started to tear up.**

"**_Why am I tearing up? I don't have a reason to cry," _he thought trying to hold back the tears. _"I don't want to let her go. I want to hold her for the rest of my life."_**

**Hana felt a tear hit her shoulder, and she pulled away a little.**

"**What's wrong? Why are you crying?" she asked looking worried.**

"**You're so beautiful, and I never want to let you go," he said pulling her against him again.**

**Hana said something into his chest, but Shigure couldn't quite hear her, so he said, "What did you say?"**

**Hana looked up at Shigure, tears welling up in her eyes, and said, "I love you."**

**Shigure started crying at the look in her eyes and said, "I love you too."**

**Hana started crying and pulled him closer to her so she could cry into his muscular chest. Shigure held Hana, his head resting on hers, and let the tears fall from his eyes.**

**Hana leaned back and laid on the couch.**

**Shigure looked at her questionably and said, "What are you doing?"**

"**I don't know. I felt like laying down for a second," she replied.**

"**Oh," said Shigure leaning back on the couch.**

"**Lay by me," said Hana patting the extra space beside her.**

"**Ok, but there might not be much room," said Shigure laying beside her.**

"**I don't care. Just as long as I'm with you," she said putting her arm around him.**

**Shigure smiled and pulled her to him.**

**After a few minutes they fell asleep. **

**When Shigure woke up, he noticed Hana wasn't the anymore.**

**He walked into the living room, and when he didn't see her in the, he asked, "Has anyone seen Hana?"**

"**No, I thought she was in the with you," said Tohru.**

"**She was, but when I woke, she wasn't there anymore," he replied.**

"**You don't think she did what she said she was going to do last night do you?" asked Tohru standing up.**

"**I bet she did," he replied.**

**Shigure walked outside and called Hana's name for about five minutes until she walked up the path to his house holding bags from stores in town.**

"**What are you screaming my name about?" she asked.**

"**I thought you ran off like you said you would," he replied.**

"**You're way too clingy," she said walking inside.**

"**I'm not clingy, I just worry," said Shigure following her inside.**

"**Oh yeah, you're not clingy? Then why do you always have to know where I am?" she asked angrily.**

"**I'm just curious," he replied.**

"**Ok whatever. Well tomorrow I won't be coming home right after school, so, don't wait up," she said walking up to her room.**

**It was late, so when Hana went up to her room, she just laid down and went to sleep so she would wake up early tomorrow.**


End file.
